True loves first bite
by leximoon
Summary: Ran out of ideas so no idea what to do so if you want to continue it just pm me


Chapter 1

Dawn turned in to the alleyway. She never goes though the alleyway at such a late hour but her shoes were rubbing and the bags were tugging at her fingers. She just wanted to go home not that there was much waiting for her there just a dark empty flat. Iris was from Rosa children's home her parents dumped her there when she was three they gave no reason just left. She had finished school a year ago so the orphanage decided it would be best if she left and had her own place so she did now she lives in a two bed apartment and works in the cafe round the corner.

Dawn stopped a shiver went down her spine she felt as if she was being watched by someone she turned to see if there was anyone around her but there was nothing that she could see. She kept on walking cursing herself for watching too much TV. while Dawn was walking along the alleyway she let her mind wonder as usual trying to find out more of her past questions running though her head about why her parents gave her up but every time she tried it gave her a headache.

Her thought were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. Dawn quickened her pace tiring not to panic too soon it could simply be someone else trying to make there way back home quicker just like her. Dawn listened closely to the footsteps it took her a while but she finally realized that the person behind her pace had also quickened she was certain now that she was being followed. Iris panicked and started to look for exits without the stalker noticing but the only exit was at the end of the alleyway.

"If I could just get to the end of the alleyway I would be in the safe zone" she thought to herself.

5 meters away, heart beat quickens, pace quickens, trying not to look behind you. 3 meters away lungs burning, legs screaming at you to stop, brain screams to keep going, stalkers pace quickens.1 meter away stalker footsteps stop "Has he given up "she thought. Slowly she turned round ignoring screaming 'stop'. She turned and found herself face to face with the attacker. He wasn't a young man,it was a young girl about 18 or 19 years old she was wearing a black jacket. Her hair was long and black slightly curled at the bottom she looked like a runaway model. Not the type to stalk a girl home from work. Dawn looked up into the girl's eyes they were blood red but full of sadness. Like she had made a promise to someone close to that that she now knew she couldn't keep.

Dawn sudenly realized that the girls mouth was twitched up like a sneer it reminded her of a hungry lion that had just pounced on to it's pray. Dawn tried to let out a scream but the girl's hand flew up to her mouth

"shhhh" her voice rang. The girl started to mumble something about asking forgive from lady Tara.

"ww..what do y..you ww..want" Dawn stammered out the girl's eyes snapped to hers

"Im so sorry about this but it can't be helped" the girls voice was so delicate that Dawn thought she was in a trance the girl moved her hand to Dawn's hair

"I love your hair so long and this brown is natural right?" She asked. Dawn didn't know what to do so she just nodded her head

"good you will keep it if this works" she smiled to herself Dawn started to think that this girl could be crazy maybe if she could stall the girl long enough she could make a quick break it wasn't that far from the exit

"if what works" Dawn asked hoping it would stall her long enough. The girl moved Dawn's hair from her neck

" oh don't worry you will know soon enough" The girl moved her mouth towards Dawn's neck.

"wait" Dawn shouted with her eyes glued shut she couldn't bear to see what the girl had pulled out to make the final kill. After a while Dawn realized that nothing had happened she knew the girl was still there but she had moved back away from her neck. Slowly Dawn opened her eyes to see the girl standing and staring at her in wonder. As soon as the girl realized that she was looking at her the girls expression changed

" I'm a girl of mercy seeming as you ask me to wait I shall listen and have any question being the well mannered person I am I shall answer,then I will kill you" Dawn swallowed and before she could stop the words coming out she spoke

" Well mannered person you have manners your a phsyco you jump me after following me through this dark alleyway and you call yourself a well mannered there is no way you have manners " She watched as the girl's faced filled with shock at what she was hearing

" your not afraid of me " she asked Dawn didn't know what to do she had got herself in a corner now which would be hard to escape from

" well no your just some crazy person I mean yeah I'm scared of the whole killing part and I mean it could be slow or very painful although I would like quick..."

" you're rambling" The girl cut in. Dawn stopped talking and thought it over.

"Yeah I guess I am look can I at least know your name I mean your still gunner kill me so at least can I know that " The girl thought this over a bit then out stretched her hand out towards

" fair enough Faith is the name" Dawn looked at the hand now that Faith hand was there she wouldn't beable to block her face so Dawn swung her fist and hit Faith in the jaw. While Faith was stunned Dawn turned and ran. She had hope the exit was so close but then she felt a hand close round her throat. She was yanked back and pushed against the wall whacking her head. Dawn felt warm liquid pour from the back of her head. Faith's face was contort with anger

" that wasn't nice now was it?" She barked his voice had changed from the delicate voice to one that reminded her of a wild animal. Faith lessened her grip from Dawn's neck and Dawn moved her hand to the back of her head when she brought it back to her face the hand was covered in a sickly red color.

" my head it's bleeding" she said to Faith as she said the word bleeding Faith's eyes widened.

"Blood" she said calmly

" yes blood" Dawn said sarcastically Faith moved closer so her mouth was near Dawn's ear and whispered

" Then I'm sorry it's too late" and with that she sank her teeth into Dawn's throat. Then everything went dark and all Dawn could feel was pain it hurt so much she wanted to tear her own skin off but she couldn't move she just screamed and screamed. Her body was on fire it burned and burned all over she wanted to beg for it to stop but nothing came out. Then it stopped and all Dawn could do was listen to her heart beat slow then stop all together then it was over. Faith looked at her as she lay there silent unaware of the pain that was happening inside her mind. She stared at her at her hands that were covered in blood

"what have I done oh why did I do that please forgive me lady Tara"

A/N

Hey so my new story. What you think so far.

Right should explaine the vampires in my story are different from BTVS just so you know basically I used the names, apperance and personality the rest is different

So until next time

Goodbye :p


End file.
